The Kuran Family's Reunion
by Just-Sky
Summary: Setelah pengorbanan Zero 10.000 tahun yang lalu dan kepergian putra mereka, Kaname terus dihinggapi perasaan bersalah. Ia memiliki harapan agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi dalam kesempatan kedua. Tapi harapan Kaname tidak berjalan mulus melihat banyak masalah yang datang. Putranya yang kembali secara misterius, reinkarnasi Zero, Rido yang menuntut balas, dan Yuuki. Kanazero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Matshuri Hino.

Warning: Slash, OOC, OC, Mpreg, character death, typo, light Yuuki bashing

Rating: T

Pairing: Kanazero

Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, family, romance

* * *

**THE KURAN FAMILY'S REUNION**

**By  
**

**Sky  
**

* * *

Senandung itu, Rei tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mendengarkannya. Bahkan saat ia berada di dalam posisi sesulit apapun ia tidak pernah untuk melewatkannya, senandung itu sangat berharga untuk dilewatkan. Tapi sekarang ini, ia tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya lagi. Senandung kecil pengantar tidurnya, sebuah senandung yang penuh melankolis namun tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya damai, bahkan sang pemilik dari senandung itu juga tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Rei tersenyum pahit karena itu, hatinya merasa sakit melihat kenyataan yang takdir hadapkan padanya.

Pemilik senandung itu, ibunya yang manis telah meninggalkannya selama-lamanya di dunia ini. Rei tidak akan merasakan belaian penuh kasih sayang, tatapan lembut, dan suara manis dari ibunya lagi. Semua itu karena pemburu vampire, mereka telah merenggut kebahagiaan Rei dalam sekejap.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Rei menyaksikan mereka melepaskan kekuatan _pureblood _dari tubuh ibunya, dan yang paling tragis adalah ketika mereka mengambil jantung ibunya itu ayah Rei hanya berdiri dari kejauhan dan menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan sedih. Tidak ada pembelaan, atau pertumpahan darah dari ayahnya. Rei yang melihat itu langsung membunuh mereka semua, ia tidak peduli pertumpahan darah yang terjadi, sebab yang ia pikirkan adalah ibunya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan ibunya saat ini juga. Dan air mata Rei semakin berair saat ibunya menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan yang berdarah dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyesal semua ini terjadi, dari mulut ibunya sendiri Rei mendengar kalau ia melakukan semua ini demi keluarganya, demi Rei dan ayahnya, dan yang terpenting adalah demi semua umat manusia. Ibunya harus berkorban, jantung dari seorang _pureblood _tertua seperti orangtua Rei dapat membuat senjata anti-vampire yang kuat, dan dengan ini ibunya berharap tidak ada lagi permusuhan di kedua belah pihak.

Rei menatap ibunya dengan sedih saat sepasang mata violet yang sangat ia cintai menampakkan senyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tertutup untuk selama-lamanya. Rei harus melihat pemandangan di mana tubuh ibunya berubah menjadi Kristal bening dan hancur berkeping-keping, meninggalkan baju yang ia kenakan berada di pangkuan Rei.

"Kau tahu kalau semua ini akan terjadi, bukan?" tanya Rei lirih kepada ayahnya, ia yakin ayahnya dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Dan Rei tidak kecewa akan hal itu, ia mendengar langkah kaki halus milik ayahnya mendekatinya. Rei yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tidak peduli kalau air matanya berlinang dengan deras. Ia tidak malu, ia hanya merasa sakit dan sedih atas pengorbanan ibunya.

"Rei..." Panggil suara baritone rendah milik ayahnya, Rei membiarkan ayahnya membantunya berdiri, bahkan ia membiarkan tubuh besar ayahnya memeluk tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil itu. "Tidurlah."

Dan Rei mematuhi hal itu, kedua matanya terasa begitu berat sebelum pandangannya yang berkabut menjadi gelap. Rasanya Rei ingin protes saat ayahnya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menidurkannya. Ini semua tidak adil.

Saat Rei terbangun, ia menyadari kalau ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Awalnya Rei menginginkan kalau semua ini adalah mimpi buruk. Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ibunya masih hidup dan saat Rei membuka pintu kamarnya, ibunya akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Tapi sebuah kenyataan membuyarkan lamunannya, ia merasakan beban berat tergantung di leehernya. Rei melihat sebuah liontin berbentuk seperti salib dengan sebuah batu amethyst tergantung di lehernya, benda itu adalah sebuah anti-vampire yang dibuat dari ritual malam itu, dan benda itu juga dibuat dari darah dan jantung ibunya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi semua ini adalah kenyataan." Bisik Rei pada dirinya sendiri.

Vampire yang berusia lebih dari 4000 tahun itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya, tanpa langkah yang ragu-ragu lagi berdiri di sana. Dari sana Rei bisa melihat pantulan bayangannya dari kaca jendela. Meski usianya telah memasuki 4000 tahun, Rei masih terlihat tidak lebih dari 14 tahun. Dari pantulannya itu Rei melihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang tidak lebih dari 14 tahun berdiri di sana, ia memiliki perawakan yang lembut, kulit alabaster yang sempurna, dan rambut pendek berwarna silver terang. Meski Rei memiliki perawakan dari ibunya, tapi ia tahu kalau dirinya lebih mirip dengan ayahnya, apalagi dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah marun seperti ayahnya. Rei menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin membiarkan itu merasuki pikirannya.

Rei membuka kaca jendela besarnya lebar-lebar, dan membiarkan tubunya duduk di beranda kacanya. Pikirannya larut dalam kenangan, ia tahu pengorbanan itu harus dilakukan dari salah satu kedua orangtuanya. Para manusia merasa terancam dengan keberadaan para vampire, apalagi para _pureblood _vampire hanya memandang manusia sebagai makanan mereka. Dan ibu Rei, orang yang sangat lembut, tidak ingin melihat itu terjadi. Ia memilih untuk mengorbankan dirinya agar manusia bisa memiliki senjata anti-vampire dan membunuh Level-E, dan ibu Rei tidak bisa membiarkan ayah Rei menjadi korban sebab ayah Rei adalah seorang raja vampire.

Raja dan ratu vampire, itulah sebutan bagi kedua orangtua Rei. Mereka adalah vampire tertua dan termurni yang pernah ada, merupakan _pureblood _generasi pertama dan hal inilah yang menjadikan keduanya sangat kuat. Kaname dan Zero Kuran adalah _pureblood _di atas _pureblood _vampire, dan anak-anak yang terlahir di antara keduanya merupakan keturunan yang sangat kuat, hal inilah yang menjadikan Rei Kuran sebagai pangeran. Tapi Rei tidak pernah peduli dengan itu, ia hanya peduli dengan keluarganya. Mungkin karena itu Rei terus mempertahankan penampilannya seperti remaja berusia 14 tahun meski usianya telah memasuki 4000 tahun.

"Rei.." Panggil ayahnya, Rei menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Kaname Kuran, seperti julukannya yaitu seorang raja memiliki postur yang bisa dikatakan sempurna. Ia sangat tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap yang sedikit panjang, kulitnya yang sedikit gelap begitu bercahaya, dan sepasang mata marun miliknya pun mampu melihat jiwa siapa saja yang ia lihat. Kaname memiliki postur yang tinggi dan tubuh kekar, bahkan tingginya yang mencapai 6'2 kaki mampu membuat tubuh Rei seperti anak-anak bila berdiri di sampingnya. Dalam artian singkat, ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat kuat, berbahaya, dan memiliki karisma yang tinggi. Ya, Kaname Kuran yang merupakan ayah dari Rei Kuran adalah _pureblood _terkuat dan pertama yang ada di dunia ini sebelum disusul oleh Zero Kuran, ibunya.

Melihat Rei hanya duduk membisu sambil melihatnya membuat perasaan bersalah Kaname menjadi kuat, ia merasa seperti orang yang gagal karena telah mengecewakan buah hatinya dan melukai ratunya. Kaname berjalan mendekati Rei, kedua matanya tidak meninggalkan wajah Rei, dan hati Kaname semakin dimakan oleh perasaan bersalah ketika putranya sendiri menatapnya dengan dingin, seolah-olah Kaname adalah orang asing bagi Rei.

Saat Kaname telah berada di samping Rei, barulah ia merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka berdua. Ia menghela nafas panjang, bahkan Kaname tidak sadar kalau dirinya melakukan itu.

"Rei, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kaname, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena bertanya itu. Tentu saja Rei masih marah padanya, bahkan Kaname memiliki perasaan kalau Rei tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh dirinya. Mungkin kalau ada yang patut untuk disalahkan, Kaname akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan keluarganya tercerai berai, kematian Zero adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia sesalkan, bahkan karena itu Rei akan terus membencinya sampai seumur hidupnya.

Sang pangeran tidak menjawab ayahnya, ia menghiraukannya. Kedua mata merah marun milik Rei kehilangan focus saat ia melihat pemandangan di luar kastil keluarga Kuran, sementara itu tangan kanannya memegang erat-erat liontin peninggalan ibunya, meski Rei kehilangan sosok ibunya tapi ia tidak ingin sosok itu menghilang untuk selama-lamanya dari hidupnya, dan benda itu sudah cukup bagi Rei sekarang ini.

Rei melepaskan pegangannya, ia menoleh kepada ayahnya dan mendapati ayah Rei tengah menatapnya dengan cemas. Untuk pertama kalinya Rei melihat ayahnya kehilangan topeng regalnya, ekspresi yang tertutup oleh topeng yang dikenakan ayahnya akhirnya hancur pada detik ini. Rasanya Rei ingin terus marah pada ayahnya, membencinya dan menginginkan balas dendam, tapi Rei tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan itu untuk berlanjut, Rei yakin ibunya juga berpendapat sama.

"Rei."

"Otou-sama."

Keduanya mengucapkan nama pada waktu yang sama. Kaname tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi imut dari Rei, anak itu menatap Kaname dengan sepasang mata merah marun besar sebelum Rei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ujar Kaname lembut pada putranya.

Rei menatap ayahnya dalam-dalam, setelah beberapa saat berlalu akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Rei singkat, melihat ekspresi ragu dan cemas dari ayahnya membuat Rei menjelaskan apa maksudnya pada ayahnya. "Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kurasakan. Di lain pihak aku sangat marah padamu, tapi di lain pihak aku tidak ingin membencimu."

"Rei.." desah Kaname dengan perlahan, ia mengerti dilemma yang dialami oleh putranya.

Rei menggeleng kepalanya, rambutnya yang berwarna silver itu mengingatkan Kaname pada Zero. "Tidak, dengarkan aku! Saat ini aku belum bisa memaafkan apa yang kau lakaukan pada Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Aku tahu kalau pengorbanan di antara kalian harus dilakukan, tapi diriku tidak bisa menerima itu. Kalian berdua adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku, kau dan Okaa-sama. Tapi kejadian kemarin malam, melihat tubuh Okaa-sama yang berlumuran darah dan manusia-manusia itu sementara kau hanya diam di sana, tidak melakukan apa-apa, rasanya seperti sebuah pengkhianatan besar dalam hidupku." Di sini Rei mengggigit bibirnya, "Aku marah padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu."

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, Kaname masih mencerna perkataan Rei sementara Rei sendiri tidak ingin melihat ayahnya. Akhirnya ketegangan itu sedikit menipis saat Kaname mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kurasa sebuah kata maaf dariku tidak akan membuatmu untuk memaafkanku." Kata Kaname dengan anda sedih dalam suaranya.

Rei yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dari ayahnya tersenyum getir, "Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sampai aku bisa memaafkanmu, Otou-sama." _Dan aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi. _Tambah Rei dalam hati.

Ingatan penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan dari ayahnya sementara kedamaian dan melankolis dari ibunya pada malam itu tidak akan pernah Rei lupakan sampai semumur hidupnya, bahkan setelah ia meninggalkan Kuran Manor pun ingatan itu akan terus menghantui ingatannya. Kaname yang sebenarnya tahu akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rei tidak menghalanginya, ia membiarkan penerusnya untuk pergi, Rei membutuhkan waktu sampai mereka bertemu lagi.

Dan sepuluh ribu tahun setelah kematian Zero dan kepergian Rei pun tidak menghapus perasaan bersalah dalam diri Kaname, bahkan saat ia terlahir lagi untuk menjadi Kaname Kuran kedua, putra dari Haruka dan Juuri Kuran pun tidak akan menepis perasaan bersalah itu. Tidur panjang dan terbangun dalam tubuh seorang bayi dalam garis keturunannya itu masih menyisakan ingatan masa lalunya menjadi seorang raja, suami, dan ayah dari seorang anak bernama Rei Kuran.

Dalam kehidupannya yang kedua ini Kaname berharap ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Rei, ia masih bisa merasakan kalau Rei masih hidup dalam kurun waktu ribuan tahun ini, entah di mana Rei sekarang ia tidak tahu. Saat mereka bertemu lagi, Kaname berharap pula Rei bisa memaafkannya. Raja vampire itu ingin terbebas dari perasaan bersalah, dan yang paling ia inginkan adalah keluarganya bisa berkumpul dan menjadi utuh untuk sekali lagi.

* * *

AN: ide ini sudah ada dalam otakku beberapa waktu terakhir, dan baru sekarang bisa aku tulis dan publish. Mungkin temanya sudah umum, yaitu "apa yang terjadi kalau Zero adalah _pureblood vampire _dan merupakan suami dari Kaname 10.000 tahun yang lalu." Aku tahu ceritanya sangat sederhana, tapi terima kasih sudah membaca n_n

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Matshuri Hino

Warning: Au, OOC, OC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: KanaZero, OCx?

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**THE KURAN FAMILY'S REUNION**

**By  
**

**Sky  
**

* * *

Kota ini adalah kota kecil yang dalam ingatannya tidak berubah banyak, Rei telah mengunjungi tempat ini untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu 10.000 tahun terakhir ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik, Rei tidak tahu, ia datang ke tempat ini karena Rei punya firasat kuat akan terjadi sesuatu di sini.

Sang pangeran vampire tersebut memasuki kota kecil itu dengan berjalan kaki, Rei melihat dunia yang ada di sampingnya di balik kacamata tipis yang ia kenakan, dunia sudah banyak berubah semenjak terakhir ia melihatnya. Banyak kendaraan modern di sini, bahkan keadaan social yang ada di masyarakat pun juga sudah berubah meskipun itu tidak banyak. Apakah semua itu menuju ke perubahan yang lebih baik atau ke yang buruk, Rei tidak bisa menebaknya. Rei terus berjalan tanpa arah, Rei berjalan dengan mengikuti instingnya dan ke mana kakinya membawanya maka ke situ adalah tujuannya. Mantel perjalanan yang ia kenakan itu membuat penampilan Rei semakin misterius, apalagi melihat penampilannya masih sama seperti dulu, meski begitu Rei mengeluarkan aura yang kuat, begitu regal dan berbahaya untuk ukuran vampire berusia lebih dari 14.000 tahun.

Rei berhenti di depan sebuah pohon Sakura yang ada di samping danau, tempat ini masih tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali Rei pergi ke sana. Entah kapan terakhir kali itu Rei tidak ingat, tapi Rei ingat dirinya pergi ke sini bersama ayah dan ibunya, mungkin lebih dari 10.000 tahun yang lalu di mana ibunya masih hidup dan ayahnya masih bisa tersenyum padanya. Rei membelai batang pohon sakura besar itu dengan perlahan, permuakaan telapak tangan kanannya merasakan seratan-seratan halus serta kasar dari pohon sakura yang berumur ribuan tahun itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, ia merindukan masa lalu, dan setiap kali Rei memikirkan itu hatinya ingin menangis. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya menggenggam liontin kecil yang merupakan hadiah terakhir dari ibunya, benda itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang mengingatkan Rei pada ibunya, dan ia tidak akan menyerahkannya pada pemburu vampire itu.

Pengorbanan ibunya adalah pengorbanan yang besar untuk menciptakan senjata anti-vampire yang sangat kuat dan satu-satunya yang ada, jantung dari ibunya menciptakan permata itu dan darah serta sihirnya menciptakan perlindungannya, dan sebelum Zero memejamkan kedua matanya untuk selama-lamanya ia menghadiahkan benda itu kepada Rei. Awalnya Rei tidak menginginkan benda itu. Benda yang saat ini tergantung di lehernya adalah alasan mengapa ibunya pergi, dan benda itu merupakan benda yang sangat dicari-cari oleh para pemburu vampire dan ditakuti oleh para vampire. Rei berjanji kalau ia tidak akan menyerahkan benda itu kepada siapapun, bahkan Rei ragu kalau ayahnya tahu Rei memiliki benda yang hilang itu.

Rei memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa sadar ia pun menggumamkan senandung kecil yang sering ibunya nyanyikan pada Rei ketika ia menjelang tidur. Senandung yang lembut dan penuh melankolis, senandung yang mengingatkan Rei akan kebahagiaan keluarganya yang telah terenggut dari tangan mereka, senandung yang mengingatkan Rei pada malam di mana ibunya pergi dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk tidur dengan abadi. Rei merasakan setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kanannya, air mata itu adalah air mata kesedihan yang mengingatkannya pada apa yang sangat ia rindukan. Rei terus bersenandung pelan, membiarkan angin di sore hari membawa kesedihannya. Lantunan "The Tale of an Angel" terus Rei gumamnkan, tanpa sadar perlahan ia menggenggam liontin itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan lantunan serenadenya dalam tenang.

Meski sudah 10.000 tahun berlalu, Rei masih tidak berani untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Rei takut kalau ia bertemu dengan ayahnya maka semua penyesalan dan kemarahan yang terus tersimpan di dalam dirinya akan meluap, bahkan sampai sekarang ini Rei masih belum bisa memaafkan ayahnya sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya Rei ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya, ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan yang Rei tahu akan terus melindunginya, tapi hati kecil Rei menolak semua itu. Hati kecil Rei mengatakan kalau dirinya belum siap bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan Rei mengakui kalau hal itu memang benar. Jujur, Rei takut untuk bertemu dengan masa lalu, anggap saja dia adalah pengecut namun Rei memiliki alasan kuat untuk merasakan rasa takut. Dirinya memang seorang pangeran, vampire yang kuat dalam generasi kedua, tapi Rei adalah Rei yaitu seorang anak yang masih memiliki rasa takut dan terus dihantui oleh masa lalunya yang kelam.

Mereka memang tidak bertemu, tapi bukan berarti Rei tidak ambil bagian untuk mengontrol keluarganya. Sebelum Rei pergi dari rumahnya, Rei melihat kalau ayahnya akan tertidur selama 10.000 tahun dalam penglihatannya dan akan terbangun karena pengorbanan dari salah satu keluarga Kuran. Dari jauh Rei hanya melihat semua itu layaknya seorang penonton yang tengah melihat film di bioskop. Rei tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat ayahnya mengambil seorang vampire level B untuk menggantikan ibunya, bahkan Rei hanya bisa tersenyum pahit ketika adik tirinya lahir dari buah cinta mereka. Rei tahu ayahnya dengan baik, ayahnya masih mencintai ibunya dengan setulus hati, bahkan dalam kerajaan mereka tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi ibunya di mata rakyatnya. Pernikahan kedua ayahnya adalah sebuah simbol saja dan untuk memberikan ayahnya seorang penerus karena pada saat itu Rei memutuskan untuk menghilang dari keluarga Kuran. Rei merasa bahagia untuk ayahnya, ia memiliki keluarga lagi setelah keluarga pertamanya diambil dengan paksa oleh tangan-tangan yang iri akan kebahagiaan mereka, meski rasanya sangat sakit bagi Rei untuk melihat posisinya tergantikan tapi dia hanya bisa menerima kenyataan dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya. Mungkin ibunya akan berpikiran sama dengan Rei, ibunya pasti menginginkan ayahnya untuk bahagia lagi dan Rei menciptakan hal itu. Penglihatannya di masa depan menunjukkan hal itu, Kaname bahagia dengan keluarga barunya.

Saat Rei selesai bersenandung, ia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman getir. Senandung yang penuh dengan melankolis itu memang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya damai, terus mengingatkan Rei pada sosok ibunya. Sepasang mata berwarna merah marun milik Rei terbuka lebar saat ia mendengarkan dua tepuk tangan kecil dari belakang. Rei membalikkan tubuhnya dan merasakan nafasnya tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya membeku dan darahnya berdesir dengan keras, tapi keterkejutan yang muncul di wajahnya itu langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi kalem dan sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Rei tidak tersenyum kecil ketika di hadapannya itu berdiri dua orang anak laki-laki imut yang berusia kurang lebih tujuh tahun, dan dari wajah mereka serta perawakan yang sama bisa disimpulkan kalau mereka adalah anak kembar. Mereka berdua memiliki perawakan yang lembut, rambut silver pendek, kulit alabaster, dua pasang mata violet, dan wajah yang imut. Namun yang membuat senyum Rei semakin melebar adalah ia merasakan aura yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh ibunya dari salah satu anak itu, begitu mendamaikan perasaan Rei yang gundah seperti seorang malaikat.

"Suaramu bagus sekali, aku ingin mendengarkannya sekali lagi." Ujar salah satu anak kembar itu, kedua mata lavendernya berkilat penuh dengan kekaguman yang ditujukan kepada Rei.

"Iya, dan kau sangat cantik." Puji salah satunya.

Alis kiri Rei berkedut pelan, ia memang mengakui kalau mereka berdua imut seperti cherubim tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa menyebutnya 'cantik' seperti seorang perempuan, meskipun begini Rei itu tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Tapi Rei membiarkan hal itu, ia memaafkan mereka berdua karena mereka sangat imut.

Rei menghela nafas, kedua pasang mata violet itu sangat identik dan tanpa sadar mata Rei menatap ke salah satu anak kembar yang ada di sebelah kanan. Aura anak itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya, bahkan kalau Rei tidak tahu ia masih anak-anak maka Rei akan mengatakan kalau anak itu adalah ibunya. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin kan? Ibunya sudah meninggal dan tidak mungkin kembali, oleh karena itu Rei menghiraukan aura ibunya yang keluar dari anak itu.

Sang pangeran vampire itu beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berjalan menghampiri kedua anak kembar tersebut dan memberikan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku baru pertama kali melihat anak kembar seperti kalian." Kata Rei dengan lembut. Rei berlutut di hadapan mereka berdua agar ia bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan baik.

Rei nyaris tersenyum lebar ketika anak yang memiliki aura mirip dengan ibunya itu menatap Rei dengan kedua mata lavender yang besar dan penuh keluguan di sana, bahkan karakteristik mereka pun sangat mirip. Rei tidak yakin kalau anak ini adalah reinkarnasi dari ibunya, sebab ibu Rei itu seorang _pureblood _sementara anak ini hanyalah seorang manusia. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah kebetulan saja, di dunia ini 'kan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

"Siapa nama kalian berdua?" tanya Rei dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Saudara anak itu membalas senyuman Rei, "Namaku Ichiru Kiryuu, sementara suadaraku ini bernama Zero Kiryuu." Kata Ichiru.

Kedua mata Rei sedikit melebar karena itu, Rei tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika dirinya mengetahui kalau kedua anak itu berasal dari keluarga pemburu vampire, bukan hanya pemburu vampire biasa tapi keluarga pemburu vampire yang sangat terkenal. Rei memang benci dengan golongan mereka, para pemburu vampire selalu mengingatkan Rei pada apa yang mereka lakukan pada ibunya. Tapi apa mungkin Rei membunuh dua pemburu kecil yang ada di hadapannya ini? Mereka berdua sangat kecil, masih murni dari noda yang para pemburu vampire itu, dan Rei tidak menyalahkan mereka berdua hanya karena mereka terlahir pada tempat yang salah. Seseorang tidak bisa memilih di mana mereka akan dilahirkan, bahkan Rei sendiri tidak bisa memilih di mana ia dilahirkan.

Sang pangeran vampire tersebut tersenyum getir, kedua mata merah marunnya menyorotkan penuh kesedihan di sana. Semua orang tidak pernah bertanya mengapa mereka dilahirkan, bahkan Rei sendiri tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada kedua orangtuanya semasa mereka masih hidup. Rei menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Rei bukanlah orang sempurna yang kebanyakan orang katakan mengenai dirinya, ia hanyalah orang biasa terlepas dari belenggu yang menyelimuti hidupnya. Rei bisa merasakan kesedihan seperti ketika ia kehilangan keluarganya, dan ia juga bisa merasakan marah. Jujur, sampai saat ini Rei masih sulit untuk memaafkan kalangan pemburu vampire yang telah merenggut nyawa ibunya hanya karena alasan tidak logis, dan Rei pernah berjanji akan menghancurkan HA (Hunter Assosiation) suatu saat nanti. Tapi ketika Rei dihadapkan kenyataan ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, apalagi ketika Rei melihat keluguan dibalik mata kedua anak yang ada di hadapannya ini. Meskipun kedua anak ini berada dalam garis keturunan Kiryuu, sebuah keluarga yang dulunya mengambil peran besar dalam pembantaian para vampire, Rei tidak sampai hati untuk membunuh keduanya.

Rei sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah tangan kecil membelai wajahnya, ia menemukan dirinya tepat menatap ke arah sepasang mata lavender yang ada di depannya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu sedih? Wajahmu terlihat tidak manis ketika kau bersedih." Ujar pemilik tangan yang mungil tersebur.

Rei meletakkan tangannya yang jauh lebih besar di atas tangan mungil yang ada di pipinya, sang pangeran vampire itu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Rei merasakan kehangan yang berasal dari tangan kecil tersebut. Kehangatan yang menyelubunginya sama seperti yang ia rasakan dari ibunya, ibu Rei adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Rei menjadi seperti ini, rerus memberinya kehangatan sehingga tidak merubah Rei seperti orang yang dingin seperti ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bersedih, Kiryuu-kun." Ujar Rei dengan lembut, tentu saja Rei berbohong ketika mengatakan itu.

"Zero, panggil namaku dengan Zero."

"Zero." Rei mengucapkan nama itu dengan nada kalem dan penuh melankolis, anak ini benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya pada ibunya.

Raut wajah dari Zero sedikit muram ketika ia mendengat jawaban dari orang 'manis' di hadapannya ini, wajah Rei mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang luar biasa, bahkan Ichiru saja dapat merasakannya. Tapi mengapa Rei berbohong seperti ini?

"Kau tidak perlu bohong…. Er…." Ichiru tidak tahu harus memanggil apa.

Rei tersenyum kecil, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Ichiru yang berdiri di samping saudaranya.

"Namaku Rei, Kiryuu-kun." Ujar Rei dengan singkat, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Zero dan dengan perlahan Rei berdiri dari posisinya semula.

"Rei… namamu sangat singkat tapi artinya sangat dalam." Ujar Zero dengan senyum kecil di wajah imutnya, "Kedua orangtuamu pasti sangat menyayangimu."

Ekspresi kalem Rei masih terpasang jelas di wajahnya, tapi sorot kedua matanya semakin sendu. "Tentu, mereka sangat menyayangiku, layaknya ayah dan ibu yang menyayangi kalian berdua. Hari semakin gelap, mengapa kalian tidak segera pulang ke rumah?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Rei-san." Ujar Zero, ia memegang tangan adiknya. "Dan kami tidak akan pulang sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan kami!"

Rei tersenyum kecil, begitu keras kepala seperti ibunya. Zero kecil ini nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat menarik, mungkin ayahnya bisa menemukan diri ibu Rei di dalam Zero. Yah, mungkin saja dan Rei harap Zero yang ada di hadapannya ini merupakan reinkarnasi dari Zero Kuran. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang sama, begitu keras kepala namun memiliki hati yang lembut. Rei tahu kalau mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi Rei bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang Zero kecil pikirkan mengenai diri Rei sehingga ia bisa tahu kalau Rei tengah bersedih.

"Ichiru, mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku yakin otou-san dan okaa-san tengah mencari kita saat ini."

Rei tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu, senyumnya semakin melebar ketika Zero mengatakan kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti. Mereka berdua memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal pada Rei yang tentunya Rei balas. Ketika kedua anak dari keluarga Kiryuu itu sudah menghilang, senyuman dari Rei semakin meredup sementara kedua matanya menjadi semakin dingin. Rei memejamkan kedua matanya saat angin sore yang lumayan kencang berhembus melewatinya, membuat beberapa helai rambut silvernya menyapu wajahnya sebelum kembali ke posisi semula.

Mungkin Rei tidak mengetahui kalau Zero Kiryuu adalah reinkarnasi dari ibunya, namun Rei mendapatkan sebuah penglihatan kalau mereka berdua akan bertemu lagi di masa depan. Anak yang bernama Zero tadi membuat ingatan Rei mengenai ibunya semakin kuat, bahkan yang Zero lakukan tadi sangat mirip dengan apa yang ibunya lakukan padanya. Meski Rei tidak yakin seratus persen, Rei berharap ibunya terlahir lagi agar dirinya tidak kesepian seperti 10.000 terakhir ini.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Okaa-sama." Gumam Rei pelan, "Dan tentu saja Otou-sama. Aku harap diriku tidak menjadi anak nakal bagi kalian berdua."

Rei membiarkan dirinya terduduk di atas tanah, tidak peduli kalau baju yang ia kenakan kotor ataupun tidak. Rei merasa dirinya sangat lelah, tidak hanya fisiknya saja namun juga mentalnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya Rei mengistirahatkan tubuhnya seperti ayahnya, mungkin tidak untuk 10.000 tahun lamanya tapi cukup untuk beberapa tahun saja untuk membuatnya tidak depresi lagi. Saat tangan kanannya memegang liontin peninggalan ibunya, Rei mengetahui kalau dirinya siap untuk menerima tidur panjang untuk beberapa tahun, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Rei ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan keluarga Kuran saat ini, meskipun keluarga yang akan Rei lihat bukanlah keturunan dari ibunya, setidaknya darah ayahnya masih mengalir di tubuh mereka dan menjadikan mereka Pureblood meski tidak sekuat mereka bertiga.

Dengan pikiran yang mantap akhirnya Rei memutuskan untuk melihat keluarganya untuk yang terakhir kali pada saat ini. Sang pangeran vampire tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya dan membayangkan kastil keluarga Kuran dalam pikirannya, Rei tersenyum kecil saat sihir menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Dan saat Rei membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Rei telah berada di kawasan keluarga Kuran, mungkin sekitar dua kilometer dari kastil.

"Mungkin aku harus menyembunyikan auraku agar tidak mengundang perhatian mereka, terutama perhatian otou-sama." Kata Rei pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan auranya benar-benar tersembunyi, Rei mulai berjalan mendekati kastil keluarga Kuran yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Kuran selama Rei absen. Selama perjalan menuju rumah utama, Rei menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, melihat apakah ada yang berubah sejak terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki di kawasan ini.

Selama 10.000 tahun lamanya Rei melihat dunia dengan kedua matanya, ia pergi menjelajah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, ia berinteraksi dengan beberapa vampire dari beberapa kalangan, dan semuanya itu membuat perasaannya semakin membaik. Rei tahu ia melakukan itu hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kelamnya masa lalu, bayangan tubuh ibunya yang berbalut darah serta dirinya yang membunuh semua pemburu vampire tidak pernah luput dari mimpi buruknya, terlebih lagi ditambah dengan wajah ayahnya yang memberikan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan kepada Rei. Rasanya sangat sakit, hati kecilnya meronta pada Rei dan bayangan itu semakin kuat. Bahkan 100 tahun pertama sejak kejadian itu adalah masa-masa terberat dalam hidup Rei. Sang pangeran Kuran itu harus memulai hidupnya dan membangun hatinya lagi, dan pernah beberapa kali dirinya mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Tapi semua itu ada di masa lalu, saat ini Rei bukanlah orang sama seperti Rei yang dulu, dalam fisik memang ia masih sama tapi dalam mental Rei telah berkembang.

Rei menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia tiba di rumah utama, tempat itu tidak berubah sejak terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, bahkan kebun kecil ibunya yang penuh dengan bunga pun masih ada, kelihatannya Lady Kuran yang sekarang ini merawat kebun peninggalan ibunya dengan baik, hal ini membuat senyuman Rei merekah meski sangat kecil. Dari tempatnya berdiri Rei bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang penuh dengan antusias dari dalam kastil, bahkan suara tawa yang penuh kegembiraan pun bisa terdengar.

* * *

Tempat itu sama sekali tidak berubah, mungkin beberapa kain putih yang menyelimuti beberapa perabotan di tempat itu dan debu yang cukup tebal yang membuat perubahannya. Saat ini Rei berdiri di tengah kamarnya yang dulu ia gunakan di sayap selatan Kastil, tidak berbeda ketika ia meninggalkannya. Bahkan Rei memiliki opini kalau ayahnya sengaja menyegel kamar Rei dan tidak menggunakannya lagi, berharap Rei akan menemukan kamarnya seperti sedia kala ketika ia datang. Rasanya Rei ingin tersenyum, tapi ia tetap memberikan wajah kalem.

Rei menyelinap masuk ke kastil tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Kuran saat ini, ia berterima kasih pada sihirnya dan kemampuannya untuk berjalan dalam bayangan. Sang pangeran Kuran itu melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk membuat debu yang menempel pada perabotannya hilang, ia juga menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat kain putih yang menyelimuti barangnya pun hilang.

"Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada otou-sama yang tetap menjaga tempat ini seperti terakhir aku meninggalkannya." Gumam Rei, ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah rak buku besar yang ada di sana.

Jari tangan kanannya meraba buku-buku di sana, mereka begitu tua dan sangat rapuh bahkan kalau Rei menyentuh mereka dengan lebih kuat maka buku-buku itu pasti hancur. Belaian Rei berhenti pada punggung sebuah buku yang berwarna violet tua, sebuah senyum muncul di wajah manisnya sebelum Rei mengambil buku itu dari dalam rak. Kedua mata merah marun Rei mengamati sampul buku itu dengan cermat, beberapa huruf emas dan ukiran mawar yang berada di sampulnya sedikit memudar karena waktu, Rei tidak heran lagi sebab buku itu berusia lebih tua dari usianya sendiri.

"Jurnal milik okaa-sama, aku merindukan buku ini." gumam Rei perlahan, ia membawa buku itu bersamanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajar yang ada di sana.

Rei berjalan menghampiri grand piano berwarna putih yang terletak di dekat perapian, ia membelai kayu dari piano itu secara perlahan untuk merasakan tekstur halus dan kasar yang terpahat di sana. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Rei mengambil tempat duduk di depan piano, secara perlahan ia membuka tutup dari tuts piano dan memandangnya untuk beberapa saat. Kalau ia memainkan benda itu maka mereka akan tahu ada seseorang di kamar ini, apa Rei menginginkan mereka mengetahui keberadaannya? Ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Sang pangeran ingin sekali memainkan ornament musik kesayangannya itu, tapi ia tidak menginginkan mereka semua tahu kalau ia ada di sini. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Rei berpikir dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memainkannya, Rei mengembalikan tutup pianonya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Keegoisannya itu akan membuat dirinya ketahuan, Rei tahu itu dengan baik dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Rei mengambil buku yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang, tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan mengenai keluarga Kuran." Gumam Rei, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum pergi dari kamarnya via bayangan seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Ketika Rei pergi dari kamarnya, gerendel pintu kamar itu berputar dan pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, berdiri di ambang pintu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 12 tahun dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat dan sepasang mata merah marun. Nama anak itu adalah Kaname Kuran yang kedua, dia adalah pewaris dari keluarga Kuran. Meski ia adalah Kaname yang kedua, tapi jiwa yang bersemayam pada tubuh itu adalah jiwa dari Kaname Kuran yang pertama, sang rasa vampire dan pendiri keluarga Kuran 10.000 tahun yang lalu, dari semua itu yang terpenting adalah ayah dari Rei Kuran.

Kaname masuk ke dalam kamar Rei dan memperhatikan keadaannya, tempat itu cukup bersih dan kain putih yang Kaname gunakan untuk melindungi barang-barang Rei menghilang. Sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di wajah Kaname.

"Aku senang kau kembali lagi ke sini, Rei. Tapi mengapa kau tidak menemuiku?" tanya Kaname dengan suara penuh kesedihan di sana. Dari lubuh hatinya yang terdalam, Kaname berharap bisa bertemu dengan Rei dan pada saat itu terjadi Kaname berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Rei seperti saat ini atau 10.000 tahun yang lalu, meskipun itu artinya Kaname harus mengunci Rei.

Rei Kuran adalah putranya bersama Zero, mereka berdua adalah orang yang bisa mendapatkan tempat di hati Kaname dan tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Zero adalah _mate-_nya dan Rei adalah _Heir-_nya, kalau Kaname bertemu dengan mereka berdua untuk sekali lagi maka ia tidak akan melepaskan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua adalah hidup dan dunia bagi Kaname, kehilangan salah satu maupun kedua-duanya adalah pukulan telak bagi Kaname.

Sebuah senyuman yang sangat gelap muncul di wajah Kaname, vampire memang makhuk yang sangat possessive terutama pada keluarga yang sangat mereka cintai, dan peraturan itu juga berlaku bagi Kaname. Mungkin saat ini Yuuki-lah yang menyita perhatiannya, tapi ketika Kaname menemukan putra yang sangat ia sayangi kembali maka perhatian itu akan beralih padanya. Dalam hati Kaname berjanji kalau ia akan membawa mereka berdua berada di sampingnya untuk sekali lagi seperti dulu, dan kali ini tidak ada yang bisa merubah dedikasinya, tidak pula para pemburu vampire seperti yang mereka lakukan 10.000 tahun yang lalu. Dan Kaname akan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Zero dan Rei Kuran, aku akan mendapatkan kalian lagi dan tidak akan melepaskan kalian lagi." Gumam Kaname.

Sang raja vampire itu tersenyum kecil untuk sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar putranya dan menyegelnya untuk sekali lagi. Di dua tempat yang berbeda, baik Rei Kuran dan Zero Kiryuu merasa sebuah sensasi aneh dan begitu gelap pada tubuh mereka.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Vampire bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Matshuri Hino

Warning: Slash, OOC, OC, Mpreg, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Pairing: Kanazero

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort

* * *

**THE KURAN FAMILY'S REUNION **

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Tiga minggu setelah mereka bertemu di bawah pohon sakura di malam yang dingin itu, Zero terus kembali ke tampat yang sama setiap malamnya, seperti ada sebuah kekuatan yang tidak terlihat memintanya untuk kembali. Setiap ia datang, Zero pasti mengharapkan sesuatu yang sama yaitu ia berharap remaja misterius yang bernama Rei datang ke tempat itu, menemukannya bernyanyi sambil menatap bulan di atas langit. Ichiru yang menganggap tindakan Zero itu sangat aneh akhirnya tidak lagi mengikutinya, sebab dirinya sangat yakin kalau Rei adalah imajinasi mereka belaka, tapi Zero tidak sependapat dengan adiknya. Rei itu nyata, seperti ia memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan remaja itu meskipun Zero sendiri tidak mengerti apa hubungannya. Hatinya mengatakan kalau Rei adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Zero, hal ini tentu saja membuat anak laki-laki berambut silver tersebut bertanya-tanya dalam di hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Rei bisa menjadi seseorang yang penting bagi dirinya bila mereka baru pertama kali bertemu? Pertanyaan seperti itu sering sekali datang dan pergi, yang jawabannya saja tidak bisa Zero cari.

Zero menyandarkan punggungnya di batang kokoh pohon sakura tersebut, ia duduk di sana sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, mencoba mencari kehangatan pada tubuh kecilnya di bawah terpaan angin malam yang dingin. Anak kecil yang imut itu memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya, merasakan angin sejuk yang membelai wajah dan rambutnya, begitu tenang dan damai, sampai-sampai membuat Zero terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"_Tempat ini sangat indah, Okaa-sama. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ujar seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun kepada seorang laki-laki muda yang terlihat tidak lebih dari dua puluh tahun. "Begitu tenang dan mendamaikan."_

"_Aku sangat senang kau menyukainya, Rei-chan. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang istimewa." Ujar laki-laki berambut silver itu kepada anak kecil yang ia gandeng tangan kanannya._

_Kedua mata merah marun milik anak kecil tersebut menatap wajah ibunya dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Tempat istimewa? Ceritakan padaku, Okaa-sama!" Pinta anak itu dengan suara manisnya._

_Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil namun tetap terlihat manis, membuat anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut tersenyum kecil. Tangan kiri berwarna alabaster milik laki-laki tersebut menengadah, menangkap mahkota bunga Sakura yang bertebaran dan tidak sengaja jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya. Warna pink bunga itu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, dan ia memberikan bunga itu kepada anak kecil yang menerimanya dengan senang hati._

"_Iya, karena di sini Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama mengikat janji suci untuk terus bersama-sama." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil di wajah manisnya. "Sehidup semati dan tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun."_

_Kedua mata merah marun milik anak itu terbelalak lebar, penuh dengan ketakjuban saat meilihat wajah ibunya. _

"_Kalian menikah di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara imut._

_Anak kecil yang manis tersebut mencium bunga sakura yang ibunya berikan padanya dengan lembut, ia menatap bunga itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum rona merah muncul di wajahnya ketika ia mendengar ibunya mengatakan 'iya' padanya. Anak itu merasakan belaian angin lembut pada wajahnya, dengan suara tertawa kecil ia melemparkan bunga itu ke angkasa. Bunga tadi langsung terbang, melayang perlahan tertiup angin sampai menghilang dari sana._

Kedua mata Zero terbuka lebar, ingatannya berputar keras untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi barusan. Rasanya ia seperti melihat percakapan seorang laki-laki dengan putranya yang masih berusia lima tahun, tapi dalam kenyataan dirinya tidaklah melihat siapa-siapa, hal ini membuat Zero semakin bingung. Suara itu dan wajah itu, rasanya Zero pernah melihatnya namun ia tidak ingat di mana. Tapi aura laki-laki itu mengapa begitu familier dengan dirinya?

Kepala kecil Zero menggeleng pelan, semua itu adalah imajinasi belaka. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini anak kecil berambut silver tersebut terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia berhalusinasi.

Benar, mungkin itu yang terjadi. Zero mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi mengapa sepasang mata merah marun milik anak itu rasanya pernah Zero lihat? Mereka begitu lugu dan mengandung kemisteriusan di sana, seperti sepasang mata milik orang yang sangat Zero…..

Kedua mata anak itu terbelalak lebar sementara wajahnya bersemu merah, bayangan seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan dengan tubuh yang tinggi tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Zero tidak tahu begaimana wajah laki-laki berambut coklat itu, sebab dalam benaknya ia berdiri dengan punggungnya di hadapan Zero. Tapi yang bisa Zero bayangkan adalah sepasang mata merah marun yang begitu kalem, regal, penuh kekuatan, dan kemisteriusan di sana memerangkap Zero, membuat nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

'Kaname…' nama itu muncul di benak Zero, sebuah nama yang sangat ia rindukan meskipun dirinya tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana bisa. Anak laki-laki itu merasakan sensasi hangat yang perlahan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, rasanya seperti pelukan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, tapi sejauh apapun Zero mencoba untuk mengingatnya ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi yang seperti itu. Bukan sensasi yang selalu ia rasakan bila berdekatan dengan kedua orangtuanya maupun sensasi yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Ichiru.

Pertemuannya dengan remaja misterius bermata merah marun tiga minggu itu memang mengubah hidupnya, namun entah itu ke arah yang lebih baik atau malah membuatnya semakin bingung adalah pertanyaannya. Mungkin yang terakhir itu yang mungkin.

"Rei-san, mengapa setelah bertemu denganmu rasanya otakku penuh dengan pertanyaan?" tanya Zero dengan suara mungilnya.

Sepasang mata lavender lembut miliknya menerawang ke atas, sementara tangan kanan mungilnya secara tidak sadar ia tempelkan pada dada kirinya. Zero memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tersenyum kecil ketika irama jantungnya senada dengan suasana hatinya. Mungkin pertnyaan-pertanyaan yang membingungkan dan timbul dengan sendirinya akan terjawab suatu saat nanti. Seperti siapa Rei-san itu sebenarnya, mengapa ia mendapatkan ingatan yang aneh tadi dan bagaimana Zero mendapat gambaran seorang laki-laki yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia temui.

Zero tersenyum kecil, meski dirinya tidak mengerti dengan semua ini namun hatinya mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Rei-san dan mungkin laki-laki bernama Kaname yang muncul di dalam bayangannya suatu saat nanti.

* * *

Para pemburu vampire mengatakan kalau vampire adalah monster yang berbentuk manusia dengsan fisik menarik, mereka akan menghipnotis korbannya dengan kecantikannya sebelum menghisap darah mereka untuk dijadikan mereka. Bahkan dalam piramida vampire, level E yang berada dalam strata bawah pun sangat berbahaya, mereka adalah vampire yang dulunya adalah manusia yang digigit oleh _pureblood _dan tidak mendapatkan darah dari sang _pureblood _yang telah menggigit mereka, sehingga mereka jatuh dalam _bloodlust _dan kehilangan kemanusiawiaan mereka. Para level E akan terus berburu korban, hanya darah yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. Tidak heran para pemburu vampire menjuluku mereka sebagai monster yang sangat berbahaya.

Namun, dari segala tingkatan vampire yang ada, _pureblood _adalah monster yang sejati. Mereka adalah orang yang membuat manusia menjadi monster hanya untuk kesenangan mereka saja, tidak heran para pemburu sangat membenci mereka dan berusaha untuk melenyapkan keberadaan mereka.

Rei menemukan hal ini sangat menarik, mungkin para _pureblood _lah yang harus disalahkan dalam semua kekacauan yang terjadi di dunia ini. Bahkan adanya Level E pun adalah salah kami, pikir Rei dengan pikiran penuh humor di sana.

Tapi dari semua _pureblood _yang berbahaya, mereka yang disebut sebagai _ancient _atau _ancestor _atau _Trueblood _adalah vampire yang paling berbahaya. _Ancient _adalah _pureblood _vampire generasi pertama dan kedua yang pernah ada dalam sejarah vampire, mereka telah hidup lebih dari 7000 tahun sehingga mendapatkan julukan itu, dan merekalah yang menciptakan vampire sekarang ini. Rei, ayahnya, dan ibunya adalah para _ancient _di mana kedua orang tuanya menempati generasi pertama sementara dirinya menempati generasi kedua, bagaimana pun juga Rei lahir dari buah cinta sepasang _ancient _generasi pertama.

Sang pangeran vampire itu tersenyum kecil melihat ironi kehidupannya, ia meninggalkan semua _title-_nya hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit. Bahkan statusnya itu tidak membuatnya menjadi baik, tapi malah membuat beban di atas pundak kecilnya semakin bertambah. Rei melihat bayangan hujan yang terlihat dari balik kaca jendela besar yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, ia mengamati embun yang terbentuk di kaca jendela itu dengan seksama, bahkan tidak jarang pula jari tangan kanannya menggambarkan sesuatu di sana.

"Rei-sama." Panggil seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang berdiri di belakangnya, dia seorang vampire kelas B. "Saya merasa terhormat anda mau mengunjungi rumah kami. Seorang _pureblood _mau menginjakkan kakinya ke sini."

Rei tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, bahkan ia juga tidak berbalik untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan vampire itu. Sang pangeran vampire hanya perlu membalikkan badannya sebab ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah vampire Level B itu dari balik pantulan kaca yang tengah ia lihat. Rei menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Saya tidak mengerti mengapa anda tiba-tiba mengunjungi kami, Rei-sama?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Dalam hati Rei tersenyum kecil, namun dari luar ekspresinya tetap terlihat netral, begitu kalem seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sang pangeran vampire itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki yang terlihat berusia 40 tahunan itu. Tidak peduli penampilannya, dalam satu tatapan saja laki-laki itu langsung membungkuk di hadapan Rei untuk memberikan hormat, bahkan dari tempat berdirinya saja Rei bisa mencium aura ketakutan yang keluar dari tubuh vampire yang tengah membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku ada di sini, Touya-san?" tanya Rei dengan nada datar, ia melihat tubuh Touya-san menegang di bawah tatapannya.

Touya-san berdiri tegap lagi, dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat ia menjawab, "Tidak, Rei-sama. Saya sangat senang anda datang ke sini, maaf kalau saya terlalu lancang dan membuat anda marah."

Untuk beberapa saat Rei tidak menjawab, wajahnya yang netral itu semakin membuat pucat Touya-san. Rei adalah seorang _pureblood _dan dia bukanlah _pureblood vampire _biasa, bukan…. Rei adalah seorang _ancient, _satu-satunya vampire yang sangat berbahaya sepanjang sejarah, dan dia adalah keturunan langsung dari vampire generasi pertama, Kaname Kuran.

"Aku ke sini karena aku membutuhkan tempat sementara, Touya-san. Dan karena kau adalah pihak netral dalam hal ini, maka aku memilihmu." Kata Rei singkat, kedua mata merah marunnya tetap tertuju pada sosok Touya-san.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Touya-san, "Saya merasa terhormat karena anda memilih rumah kecil kami."

Kecil? Tempat ini tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, lebih mirip sebuah manor yang sangat besar milik seorang bangsawan. Tapi Rei memilih untuk tidak mengomentarinya, sebab bagi Touya-san keberadaan Rei saja sudah jauh lebih besar dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Saya akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar anda, Rei-sama. Semoga anda menikmati tinggal di sini." Kata Touya-san, bahkan kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kegembiraan di sana. Seorang _pureblood _tinggal di rumahnya adalah sebuah kehormatan yang sangat besar.

Rei mengangguk singkat dan ia tidak berkomentar lagi. Ia lelah dan ingin tidur saat ini juga, perjalanannya tadi cukup menyita energinya, terlebih lagi dia tadi harus menjalani tekanan yang hebat ketika memutuskan untuk mengunjuni Kuran Manor.

"Kau bisa kembali ke urusanmu, Touya-san. Kalau semua sudah selesai, tolong panggil aku." Ujar Rei, ia melihat Touya-san mengangguk dan memberikan penghormatan lagi pada Rei sebelum pergi dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Rei sendirian di sana.

Rei kembali menatap ke arah luar, langit di luar sudah gelap dan diguyur oleh hujan yang sangat lebat. Anak itu tidak ragu lagi kalau petir juga akan menyambar dari atas langit, apalagi _affinite _dari keluarga Touya adalah petir.

Saat melihat hujan dari balik jendela itu, pikiran Rei kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Andai saja ibunya tidak mengorbankan nyawanya, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi, tapi apakah ayahnya yang akan menggantikan posisi ibunya? Mungkin memang begitu, apapun itu Rei merasa tidak suka akan hasilnya.

"Okaa-sama, _I miss you so much." _Gumam Rei, ia menggenggam erat liontin yang tergantung di lehernya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir

Author: Sky


End file.
